1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to rod and reel holding devices, and in particular, to rod and reel holding devices having a pair of holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability and convenience of fishing rod and reel holding devices has long been recongnized. Holding devices for the temporary storage of rod and reels are in great use for the purposes of preventing damage to the rod and reels, preventing tangled lines, and for organized storage thus giving more foot space--as aboard a boat.
Primary disadvantages of present holders include holders which are not conveniently removable and are therefore in the way when the surface upon which the holders are mounted is needed or desired for another purpose; holders which are not rotatable and are therefore not readily adapted to different boats and different conditions aboard boats; and holders which either are not convenient to receive a rod and reel or in which the rod and reel is easily removed by accidental means.